Love's Denial
by nanatsuko
Summary: A story about two people discovering and expressing their love for each other. This, is only the beginning of their journey.


RyanxJesse

Love's Denial

**Chapter 1:**

Ryan sighed as he got out of bed. It was the first day of senior year. He was having senioritis faster than most students. He hesitantly got ready, putting on a plain black t-shirt and black shorts, and walked to school.

The atmosphere of the school seemed off, he thought. He knew something changed, but he just couldn't clarify what it was. The bell rang and he was still in the hallway. "First day of school and I've earned myself a detention. This is most definitely my luckiest day ever," Ryan laughed as he passed the gym doors.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him into the sports inventory room. "What the hell?!" He tried to escape, but the mysterious stranger had a really tight grip on him.

"I'm helping you! Now be quiet, baka." That voice, he realized, was Jesse's.

They haven't spoken to each other for 3 years because of a certain loss in League of Legends.

"I knew something was wrong with this school. Now I know it's because you're here," Ryan said with sass.

"I'm sorry for what happened, okay? I honestly didn't think it would end up like that. Let's just restart our friendship, since we're stuck with each other now," Jesse said apologetically.

Coincidentally, they were in the same class for 1st period.

"I have a pass, so just follow me and we'll have a good time," Jesse smiled.

Jesse was in every single one of Ryan's classes. All the teachers also assigned his seat next to his. Although, seats weren't the only place where they were next to each other. Jesse's gym locker was next to his as well.

"What the hell are you doing, choosing the locker right next to mine!?"

In Jesse's defense, "I was going to choose this locker anyways." Ryan glared at him. "It's no big deal… unless you want it to be," Jesse winked and walked away.

**Chapter 2:**

Thus, the school year began and everyone developed their own routine. Ryan and Jesse joined the school's volleyball team. They had practice everyday, and since Ryan refused to drive he had no choice but to accept Jesse's offer of driving him to and from practice.

This time, they were practicing passing. "Hey Ryan. Let's be partners. I know this is your first time joining a sport, so I want to have the honor of being your first partner. I've decided that my goal in life is to take all your firsts," Jesse smirked. Ryan became flustered and looked away. Everyone else had partners, so he was forced to be with Jesse.

"Take… all my firsts? The fuck's that supposed to mean?" Ryan questioned to himself. As they were practicing, he kept passing the ball in the opposite direction of Jesse. He just couldn't stop thinking about what Jesse said. This led to a long and hard day of practicing.

By the end of practice, Ryan was drenched in sweat. He and Jesse were the last two in the locker room.

"Well, I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll meet you outside." Ryan told Jesse.

"Sure, I'll meet you outside," he replied.

Ryan placed his things near him and began to shower.

Jesse casually snuck behind Ryan and said, "Hey, I didn't bring any soap. Can I borrow some?" As he was standing behind Ryan, he reached for the body soap. Ryan began to breathe anxiously.

"I'm so close to him," he thought. Jesse grabbed the soap, oblivious to Ryan's reaction. Ryan was dazed and feared the things Jesse might do to him. He could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Wow Ryan, you're still so dirty," Jesse said as he put the body wash in his hand. "Let me help you," he added. Jesse rubbed the body wash, first on Ryan's back, and then crept to his neck. Jesse pushed his body against Ryan's. "Oh, sorry. Am I too close?" Jesse said in a raspy whisper.

"No." Ryan replied as he reached out to touch him. Jesse quickly grabbed his hand and pushed Ryan against him, putting his hand on the wall.

"Don't move." Jesse commanded. He took more body wash. He also made the water hotter.

Ryan closed his eyes tightly and grunted from the burning heat. He came to the realization that he enjoys the pain.

"You seem uncomfortable. Is this too hot for you?" Jesse devilishly smiled.

"No… I like it hot." Ryan told him.

Jesse grabbed Ryan's mouth and sternly demanded, "Open."

Ryan obediently did what he was told. Then, Jesse slowly stuck his tongue inside Ryan's mouth. This caused both of them to moan. Jesse pushed both of Ryan's hands up higher and aggressively pushed deeper into the kiss. He then pulled back, and when both of their mouths were parted slightly open he bit Ryan's bottom lip. Ryan groaned. Jesse loosened his grip on Ryan's hands. Ryan held onto his neck. Jesse pushed Ryan down. He hesitated, heavily breathing at quick intervals. "Wash me." Jesse said. With his shaking body, Ryan took the body wash in his hands and rubbed it onto Jesse's chest. Jesse directed the places where Ryan should wash. He obeyed and continued to wash.

Without thinking, Ryan grabbed Jesse.

"Did I tell you you could do that?" Jesse heavily breathed.

Ryan continued to do it and put his mouth on him. He slowly touched the most sensitive part to tease Jesse.

"Didn't… I…" Jesse tried to say, moaning.

His heart was beating rapidly now. Ryan went closer, and continued to tease him.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and stopped. Ryan ran off to change without saying a word. Jesse was left all alone feeling angered since their little session was cut short. He headed to his locker, but did not see Ryan. Jesse quickly got dressed and grabbed his keys. Supposedly. He realized that Ryan took the keys, so he headed to his car. Ryan was quietly waiting in the passenger seat. Jesse got in the car and drove Ryan to his house in silence.

"Thanks," said Ryan as he fumbled for the door to open.

Before unlocking it, Jesse said, "We'll finish this tomorrow."

**Chapter 3:**

It was the following day at school. Ryan entered the classroom and greeted Jesse.

"Hey, Ryan." Jesse calmly replied. He acted as if nothing happened yesterday. Ryan became concerned. He always found himself looking back at Jesse. This continued throughout the entire day. As Ryan was getting his food during lunch, Jesse approached him and whispered, "Don't worry, I didn't forget where we left off."

In their next class, which was P.E., they played soccer. Ryan was the goalie. Since his team had a great offense, he basically had nothing to worry about. He then began to daze off and thought about what happened the previous day. Suddenly, he became aroused. He snuck into the gym locker room until class ended. He felt really anxious after school.

"Why am I so anxious? It's not like he's going to kill me." As he walked to the locker room, he thought to himself, "I didn't know I liked guys. Wait, I like guys?!" He thought about quitting volleyball. "Maybe I can just change my name, move to Florida, and wrangle gators. That way, no one will ever know I gave Jesse a blowjob," thought Ryan proudly. "No, I deserve something in return for what he made me do."

He entered the locker room but no one was there.

"Oh shit. We have a game today." Ryan dashed outside and hopped on the bus.

Since he was running late, he was forced to sit in the last seat in the back, which he shared with Jesse. Everyone was minding their own business- people were sleeping, listening to music, and the bus driver was even playing music through the radio.

"You've been very patient with me," Jesse told Ryan as he slipped his hands in Ryan's pants. Ryan began to pant and restrained himself from making any noise.

"Wait, what about-," Ryan said as he gestured towards his pants. Jesse grabbed a sock, but quickly stopped. Ryan told him, "What are you doing-don't stop."

"Now you know how it feels," said Jesse.

They arrived at the school where the game was to be held and got off together. Ryan tried to argue that it wasn't his fault, but the game was about to start.

During the game, Jesse couldn't help but think, "Why am I so angry? Hmm, maybe it's because I really want Ryan to beg for me to get him off. I will make him beg again. He likes to beg, doesn't he? Oh god. I'm getting so frustrated just thinking about it. Who does Ryan think he is, coming to my car, assuming I'll give him a ride."

Jesse suddenly knocked Ryan out of the way to get the ball, which made Ryan angry at him.

After the game, Ryan sarcastically told Jesse, "Hey, I'm most definitely sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way during the game."

"Oh really? Next time, don't get in my way; next time don't go parading around me so… naked! Hasn't anyone ever told you to wear a towel when you're in the locker room?" replied Jesse.

Ryan argued, "Oh yeah? What if I like to walk around you naked in the locker room? Maybe I like to torture you. Maybe _I like you!"_

"Just get in the car!" Jesse yelled.

Ryan got in the car and put on his seatbelt clumsily. They drove for a few minutes in complete silence. They approached Ryan's house, but Jesse just drove past it.

"You missed the turn," Ryan said.

"I know," Jesse responded.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryan asked.

Jesse quickly pulled over into an empty lot and shut off the car. He said, "Now it's time for you to beg," and removed his seatbelt.

"What are you-" Ryan said, but Jesse cut him off with his mouth. He moaned involuntarily and felt embarrassed as to how quickly he reacted to Jesse. Then, Jesse swung his leg over to the passenger seat and straddled him. Ryan reached up, trying to grab Jesse, but was stopped abruptly.

"Oh no," said Jesse. This time, he removed Ryan's seatbelt, pulled it to the point where it got stuck, and buckled him again. "Now you can't get away," Jesse said. Ryan tried to move his arm to unbuckle the seatbelt, but Jesse had his straddled and his arms above his head. Jesse continued to kiss Ryan. First on his neck, creeping slowly to his lips.

"It's getting hot fast. The windows are steaming up," said Ryan.

"That's how hot you make me all the time," Jesse told him.

Ryan gasped as Jesse unzipped his pants and began to stroke him. He grunted furiously and his body began to move by itself against Jesse's hands.

"Oh no," said Jesse. "You do what I say," he added as he pulled out his hand.

"But," whined Ryan. An exasperated sigh came out. "Why are you doing this? You're making me crazy."

Jesse took his sports bag and said, "I brought some extra equipment for tonight." He looked at Ryan with a devilish smile on his face. Jesse reached into the bag and pulled out chains and a bandana. Then he pushed the seat back so that Ryan was lying down and splayed.

"Thank god for tinted windows," said Jesse. He checked the chains to make sure that they were tight.

Ryan realized that he enjoys what Jesse is doing to him and that he likes it when Jesse's in control.

Jesse breathed heavily, "I'm your master now."

"What are you going to do?" asked Ryan.

"I'm just going to torture you," replied Jesse.

Ryan said in a scared voice, "Oh shit- what?" He was breathing really heavily, partly because he was tied up and partly because he was straddled under Jesse.

Jesse blind folded Ryan, and pulled down his pants. He reached for a condom and slowly placed it on Ryan. He sat on top of him, but suddenly Ryan sprung into action.

"Wow, you're still so hard," said Jesse. Ryan uncontrollably blushed. He gasped and filled inside of Jesse. Jesse started rocking back and forth, and Ryan followed the same rhythm. Ryan began to moan louder than Jesse.

"Who gave you permission to do that?" Jesse said. He covered Ryan's

mouth with his hand. Then he got up and put his in Ryan's mouth, and he begins to choke. He tried to get Jesse to stop.

"What's that?" Jesse tormented while Ryan whined. "Beg." Ryan whined louder.

"That's what you get for talking back to me with that big mouth of yours," said Jesse.

After feeling satisfied, Jesse drove Ryan back to his house.

"I could get used to this," Ryan said. He leaned in to kiss Jesse goodnight.

"What do you think this is?" Jesse questioned. Ryan turned to get out, but Jesse grabbed his face and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "Go," he said. Ryan ran to his house blushing.

**Chapter 4:**

It's a new day at school. Ryan wanted to find out if he and Jesse were going out. After practice, Ryan went to the locker room and saw Jesse, but paid no mind to him. Jesse sneaked into the gym office and grabbed a rope. He then approached Ryan and tied him onto the bench by the lockers.

"I think you need to learn a lesson," Jesse said. He grabbed chains out of his sports bag, and then he blindfolded Ryan and put a towel in his mouth. He used his belt to whip him.

"What did I do wrong-" asked Ryan.

"Shut up!" Jesse snapped as he whipped Ryan's backside. He put the gag in Ryan's mouth.

"Mmmm," Ryan said in between ragged breaths.

Jesse asked with exuberance, "Do you like this?"

"Yes," Ryan said dazed.

"Good," Jesse said and whipped him again. This time it was harder and louder. "You're lucky the janitor doesn't work today," he smiled. "We wouldn't want to get interrupted again; I might get mad."

Jesse pulled down Ryan's pants and whipped him again. Ryan gave a muffled scream. His scream was cut off by the sound of Jesse's fly being undone and the sound of a condom opening.

"Don't forget _I'm _always top," said Jesse and began to push inside of Ryan.

Ryan moaned as Jesse found the right spot. Jesse's jagged breaths began to mimic Ryan's. This continued even as Jesse's pace quickens. Jesse slowed down again just to torture himself and Ryan.

Their moans became louder when Jesse said, "I want you to remember how it felt." Jesse quickened the pace again and they come together with two loud breathless sighs. Jesse legs started shaking from having to support himself since he was half-sitting and half-standing.

As they were getting dressed, Ryan asked, "So, does this mean I'm…"

"Gay? Yes, just look at you- your face screams homo." Jesse retorted.

Ryan's face became bright red.

"No, seriously," Ryan said flustered.

"Well, do you think you're gay?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Ryan replied.

"Then you probably are."

Ryan sighed exasperatingly, "Are _you_ gay?"

Jesse retorted sarcastically, "No, I just like to get off on gay magazines and tie up guys on my volleyball team just for shits and giggles." Then his face got serious. "Yeah, I've always known I was."

"Does this mean…" Ryan said.

Jesse continued awkwardly, "We're dating? No."

The ride home was silent. There was something off in the atmosphere. When they approached Ryan's house, Jesse slowly stopped the car and unlocked the door without saying a word.

"Do you not want a boyfriend?" Ryan finally said, breaking the silence.

"I don't answer to you," Jesse said passively. He kept his eyes straight ahead of him. "Why don't you go, your parents are going to wonder where you are."

"…Yeah. Good idea," Ryan responded, feeling the warmth in his cheeks. He hesitantly opened the door and got out. "Thanks," he managed to say and walked to the front door without looking back.

**Chapter 5:**

"Why does he want a boyfriend? God, he's so clingy," Jesse mumbled to himself. "It's all his fault for making me get so involved." He has been in this mood for the past two days and hasn't been able to enjoy his weekend. "Oh great, I get to go to work today. Crap. At this rate, I'm going to be late for work again."

"You should really stop talking to yourself," Jesse's sister said from the kitchen. Startled, Jesse fumbled for his keys and got in his car. As he was backing up, he accidently backed into the trash bins.

"God dammit! Why me? Why today?" Jesse went barreling down the roads, and made it to work just in time. He grudgingly went through the first half of the workday at a clothing store in the mall. Suddenly, Ryan walked in the store.

"What the heck is he doing here? Doesn't he know that this is where I work?" whispered Jesse.

"It's your break time," Kim said, interrupting his train of thought.

"Oh yeah, I'll be in the back," Jesse responded. He hurried towards the back so that Ryan wouldn't see him. Jesse heard Ryan asking to go to the bathroom. Then he heard his footsteps coming closer. Jesse hid behind the back wall in the hallway between the bathroom and the store and grabbed Ryan, covering his mouth. "Shhh," he told him.

"Mm!" Ryan flailed around scuffing the floor while being dragged into the one-person men's bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse demanded.

"I'm here to go to the _bathroom_. The other places wouldn't let me and the line's too long. What are _you _doing _here_?" Ryan said defensively.

Jesse released his grip on Ryan and they both relaxed for a moment. He looked back at Ryan and saw that he was blushing, again. "God, Ryan. What's wrong with you? Every time I look at you your face turns into a tomato," said Jesse blatantly. This comment only made his face turn into a deeper shade of red.

"I need to use the restroom, if you don't mind," Ryan said. He realized his chance to escape and pushed Jesse out of the bathroom.

"What kind of ungrateful boyfriend… _boyfriend. _Woah, I didn't just say boyfriend. I meant slave," thought Jesse. "That was just a slip of the mind; a brain fart, one might say." After a moment of processing the current situation, he added, "Why does he have to go around fucking with my mind? _I'm_ the one who's supposed to fuck him, not the other way around!"

"Are you okay?" Kim said hesitantly as she peered around the corner.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Oh, I'm just reciting for a play. You know, the usual," Jesse said cooly while resting a hand on the wall.

"Uhh okay, if you say so…" Kim responded. "Gay guys are a real mystery," She thought.

"_She knows I'm gay; she knows I'm a crazy homosexual… oh god, what if I get fired?_" Jesse said to himself. His train of thought suddenly got cut short by the sound of the flush of a toilet.

Ryan opened the door.

"Do you always take this long to piss in a bowl?" Jesse asked.

"Do you always herd strangers into public bathrooms?" Ryan argued. He tried to rush past Jesse, but he blocked him.

"Do you want to rephrase that?" Jesse said quietly. Ryan immediately regretted what he said. Jesse grabbed Ryan and pulled him into the restroom, pinning him against the wall. "You're not getting away from me that fast," he told Ryan and flashed a playful smile.

Ryan whined, "You didn't even give me a chance."

"You know, this whole 'are we boyfriends' thing shouldn't get in our way of having fun," Jesse whispered. Ryan shuddered as Jesse breathed down his neck, barely touching him.

"_I should be mad. I should run and torture him,_" thought Ryan. "_But I won't. I can't. This feels so good and he's not even touching me."_


End file.
